1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detecting a peripheral device, and more particularly to a system for detecting whether a peripheral device is completely inserted into a peripheral interface slot before booting.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, various peripheral devices are usually used to expand functions of a PC (personal computer). Taking a PC as an example, a general mother board will provide a plurality of PCI (peripheral component interface) slots. A user can expand functions of the mother board by inserting peripheral devices into the PCI slots.
For example, if a user wants to install a SATA hard-disk and a mother board does not have a corresponding interface, the user can expand the function of the mother board supporting SATA by adding a SATA to PCI interface.
FIG. 1 shows a flow chart for testing an insertion of a peripheral device in the prior art. A general installation process comprises: inserting a peripheral device after a PC being shut down (step S110); and detecting whether the peripheral device can operate normally during the process of booting the PC after inserting the peripheral device (step S120). However, a user will not know whether the peripheral device is completely inserted in the PCI slot during the inserting process. The inserted state of the peripheral devices has to be judged according to whether a BIOS or an operation system has been inserted into the PCI after the booting of the PC. Such a test is time and labor consuming. In addition, it may cause the peripheral device to break down if a mistake is made during the insertion. This is inconvenient for the user to install a peripheral device, and increases the maintenance cost for the manufacturer.